Thief of the Night
by RowenaAthena
Summary: A year and a half after Hapshepsut was overthrown, Egypt was still. Life was peaceful, and order had been restored. For Mara, things could not be better. She was happy, free, and soon to be married to her only love. Wind's are always shifting though.
1. Chapter 1

Thief of the Night

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the book that this fan-fiction was based on. I do not own any of the characters. I do not keep the author prisoner in my attic.

A/N: This is my version of a sequel for the book Mara: Daughter of the Nile. It picks up about a year and a half after the book ends. I hope you enjoy!

Mara closed her eyes. The hot afternoon sun beat down mercilessly upon Egypt, not even a cool breeze blew to relive them from the oppressive heat. King Thutmosis was holding court outside today, and it seemed like the end would never come. Mara tried to lean back. Strong arms reached around her waist and steadied her. A familiar voice murmured, "careful" into her ear. " Set!" Mara cursed inwardly. She had forgotten that she was sitting on the edge of the Lily Pond. The arm remained present on her waist. Mara opened her eyes. Sheftu was smiling down at her.

" Are you so tired you'll take a tumble into the Lily Pond blue-eyed one?"he asked jokingly. Mara leaned her head against his bare chest

" It might be cooler." she murmured. Sheftu laughed, drawing looks from nearby courtiers.

Silently, a chamberlain darted into the courtyard where they sat. He ran up to the Pharo who was sitting near the door conversing with some nobles. After bowing, the chamberlain whispered something into his ear, and darted off. The King continued chatting on nonchalantly. A few moments after the chamberlain had left he announced to his courtiers

" An important personage demands to see us, if we could all proceed inside, we could clear up this bother, and come back out"

Mara drew away from Sheftu, glad to go back into the cool palace. She reluctantly pushed herself off of the warm marble edge of the Lily Pond. Sheftu offered his arm, after Mara had taken it, they moved inside with the rest of the court. Gathered back inside, the court resumed their normal positions. Sheftu on the Pharo's right, Mara on Sheftu's right. The "important personage" hadn't been shown in, so the courtiers resumed their conversations. The door's opened, and the room fell silent. The man was announced as " Apophis". Whatever he may have looked like was blurred out by the astonishing amount of jewelry he wore. He clanked as he moved. When Apophis reached the throne, he bowed shallowly to the Pharo. Both Mara and Sheftu noticed this and frowned. The man began to speak

" I am here to collect what is mine" he said, smiling widely as he spoke. "I'm here to claim the throne." Around the room, at least twenty-five people pulled out knives.


	2. Chapter 2

Thief of the Night

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Mara: Daughter of the Nile. I am but a poor lost circus traveler. Are there any towns nearby? (12 brownie points to whoever can guess that movie)

A/N: Here's Chapter Two folks! Hope you enjoy. Please review, it is much appreciated, and thanks to those who have reviewed.

_"Around the room, at least twenty-five people pulled out knives"_

The once silent and motionless court sprung into action. The people with knives sprung forward and began to attack. Sheftu grabbed Mara forcefully. He flung her towards Thutmose, who caught her as she feel to the floor. The king rushed her out of the room while Sheftu pulled out a hidden dagger of his own. The guard outside the room rushed into the fray. Mara tried to run back into the room to help, but the Pharoah held her back. Guards came and surrounded the king, and Mara was able to break free. She ran back into the room, picking up a dropped knife on the way. She looked around to see where she could help. It was all very confusing, it was difficult to tell who was on what side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sheftu licked in combat with a tall, skinny man. A large enunch came toward Mara, dagger drawn. Mara brandished her own weapon, in what she hoped was a threatening manner. The ald man grinned, He lunged forward, Mara stepped quickly to the side, letting the man barrel past. From out of nowhere Sheftu ran in and picked up Mara, draping her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the room. Out in the hall, he set her down on the marble floor.

" Stay here my Lotus Flower" he whispered into her ear, then ran back into the room. A pair of angry hands grabbed her. Mara found herself fact to face with an angry Thutmose

" You will stay here" he hissed at her " I am charged with your safety, and you will not be injured even if I have to drag you to Nubia." Thutmose placed a firm grip on Mara's upper arm.

It seemed like ages, but Sheftu finally reamerged, but not in the way Mara had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Thief of the Night

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Mara: Daughter of the Nile. I am not dating Sheftu, even though I wish I was.

A/N:Here is Chapter Three Yay! That's one chapter closer to the real action yes! (I hate writing beginnings)

_"It seemed like ages, but Sheftu finally reemerged, but not in the way Mara had hoped_._"_

Two musculer servants were carring Sheftu out on a stretcher. Sheftu's face was covered in blood. As far as Mara could see nothing sereiose had happened, but Mara couldn't see very well. There was blood everywere, making it difficult to see him in great detail. A deep gasp erupted from Thutmose, he directed one of the palace servants to go get a healer. Silently, Mara crept up to where the two men held Sheftu. He apperead to be consciuse, but Mara could not tell, his face was obscured by blood. Raising a trembling hand, Mara wiped the blood off of his face. Seeing her, Sheftu smiled. Mara sank to the floor in relife, resting her head on his bloody chest.

" What happened?" she whispered to him. Sheftu smiled

" I love you." he said, and he went unconscious

Sorry, I know it's short. I promise, the next chapter will be longer, and it will have more plot like things.


	4. Chapter 4

Thief of the Night

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Mara: Daughter of the Nile. I do not keep Sheftu, or any other charecters locked up in my basement (but Sheftu is the one I really want)

A/N:Here is Chapter Four! Yay! Sorry it has taken so long to update. Life got in the way for a while. Stupid life! Anyways, enjoy. Reviews are apreaciated, but not required.

_"" I love you." he said, and then he went unconscious._

It had been a week since the fight at court. Sheftu still hadn't healed entirely. Things had been quiet. Sheftu had come around a few times, but after that, he usually went back to sleep. So it came as quite a surprise when Thutmose turned up at the door to Sheftu and Mara's home one evening. Disguised in the garb of a priest, the door keeper had let him in. Mara was quiet surprised to find the King, instead of a priest in one of the gardens.

" Hello your Majesty." Mara said bowing deeply, she hadn't seen Thutmose since the day of the fight.

" I know this is probably very inconvinient, but may I please speak with Sheftu?" Thutmose asked, getting straitgh to the point.

" Yes." Mara said, surprised to say the least " but he may not be awake, I'll see if he can come down here to see you."

" Forgive me, but could it be arranged for me to speak to him in his room, away from prying ears." Thutmose said, directing a look at Mara

Mara nodded, and lead Thutmose inside the house. Taking him up the stairs, into the room that she and Sheftu shared. Knocking lightly, Mara entered the room. Sheftu was sitting up, propped up on a couch by several cushions. " Hello!" he said, waving his arm.

" Hello." The King said quietly. Directing a glance at Mara " Leave" he said in and imperious tone."

Mara left the room. Going down into the kitchen, she wondered what they were talking about that was so important that she couldn't hear.


End file.
